


Sugar-Coated Problems

by runbravelybackward (victorienne)



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Tricksters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorienne/pseuds/runbravelybackward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Permanently dropped</b> </p><p>Dave has had a crush on his best bro, John, for as long as he can remember. But John is specifically "not a homosexual," so Dave has kept his feelings to himself. But after John eats some strange candy and turns into an alternate version of himself and shamelessly flirts with Dave, how can Dave say no? And though Dave is happy with the romantic turn his relationship with John has taken, when John turns back to normal, he doesn't remember anything about it--including forgetting any feelings he had for Dave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar-Coated Problems

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VenneFag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenneFag/gifts).



Your name is Dave Strider, and you are currently walking to your friend's house while having your ear talked off by said friend. A minute ago, he was talking about how glad he is that the weather's taken a sharp turn summery, but somehow, he's now arrived at the topic of tomorrow's science test. You will never know how his brain works.

He babbles on, and you pay attention on and off, your mind unwilling to pay full attention to the rapid-fire Egbertian word barrage. He does enjoy listening to himself talk. And despite your present lack of desire to hang on his every word, you like listening to him, too.

You've had it bad for your best bro since grade school--it's wrong in so many ways, but you can't bring yourself to care anymore. All you know is that you'd do anything for him--do anything to get him to like you back.

He rambles on, with the occasional inserted snark from you to interrupt his streak, until you arrive at his front door. His dad is still at work, so you have run of the house--including the contents of the kitchen. As soon as you've both dropped your backpacks in the living room, you dash into the kitchen in search of snacks. It's only been a couple hours since you ate lunch, but hey, you're growing boys. You immediately head for the pantry, grabbing your usual flamin' hot cheetos and head over to the fridge to rummage through it until you find a familiar jar of nacho cheese dip.

"Fuck yes," you hiss upon finding both elements of your favorite snacking combination.

John looks over at what you're holding and grimaces. "That's really gross, Dave. How can you eat that stuff? You're going to have a heart attack at 18."

"Says the kid who's about to lick all the frosting off that cupcake before even taking a bite."

He makes a face at you, and just to prove you wrong, he removes the paper and takes a huge bite of the cupcake, leaving a glob of icing on his nose. You shake your head before opening the bag of cheetos and shoving a couple in your mouth.

You head out to the living room, not waiting for him to accompany you. Cracking open the jar of nacho cheese dip, you commence snacking and pull the books out of your backpack. Stuffing the occasional nacho cheese-dipped cheeto into your mouth, you begin frantic studying for this upcoming biology test. You'd never admit that you actually sort of care about your grades, but you do. And biology is a hard subject for you, so you summon the strength to put in the effort on your own and when John is helping you--the reason for today's study session.

"Earth to Dave! Come in, Dave!"

You look up from your textbook to see John dangling a candy covered in a garish blue and pink wrapper in front of your face.

"Want one?"

"No thanks. Have to watch my girlish figure."

John shrugs. "More for me!"

You turn back to cramming for your biology test. "What are they anyway?"

The wrapper crinkles as John pulls the ends to get to the candy. "Not sure. My dad just got them the other day. I haven't had a chance to try any yet."

"You think there's enough sugar in this house? I'm not sure your dad's marathon cake and cookie baking is sufficient. Even with this added candy, a ring of broccoli and carrots would easily keep you afloat in this sea of diabetes."

You expect a retort or at least a punch in the arm, but John gives no retaliation. You turn to look at him, and your eyes widen in alarm. He looks almost like he's choking, but you can see that he's breathing--heavily.

"John?"

He gives you a horrified look that sends a chill down your spine. Then, he begins to change.

It starts with his eyes, which turn an even lighter blue. It spreads upward to his hair which lightens from the roots, turning his black curls strawberry blond, and down to his clothes which dye themselves periwinkle and pink. You blink rapidly, trying to get rid of whatever strange hallucination this is. But when you turn back to him, his strange colors are still intact, and he's giving you a slightly predatory smile.

"Hi, Dave!" He advances toward you, kneeling down uncomfortably close.

You scoot back slightly, unable to look away from him. He is John, but at the same time, he isn't. "What's--"

But you can't finish your sentence before he brushes your cheek with his fingertips, making you shiver. You instinctively lean into his touch, and his grin widens. "I knew it!" Before you can ask what's going on, he presses his lips to yours, shoving you backward and pinning your hands to the floor with his own.


End file.
